FA00070
//April 10// 昼飯を食った直後の授業は辛い。 Having class directly after lunch is tough. 血液が胃腸に取られてるのか、血糖値が上がっているのか。 Is my blood collecting in my stomach, or my blood sugar level high? なんにしても、ひたすら眠くなるのだ。 Either way, I'm really sleepy. 教師すらあきらめ顔になる。 The teachers should be more understanding. //is this translation accurate?// ──だから、時間割のその位置に体育の授業があるのは、絶妙な配置だと思う。 What a terrible arrangement to schedule PE now. 【司】「おらいくぞ、孝平っ」 Tsukasa: "I'm coming, Kouhei!" 今日の授業はサッカーだ。 Today's class is soccer. 珍しく司が起きている。 It's rare for Tsukasa to be fully awake. そればかりか、活躍していた。 He's unusually active today. 【孝平】「よっしゃ、こいっ！」 Kouhei: Alright, bring it! キーパー用グローブをはめた手を、パンッとたたき合わせる。 My hands are covered in gloves, ready for the incoming ball. すでに２ゴールを決められている。 He's already scored two goals. これ以上はやれない。 I can't allow more than this. 【クラスメイトＡ】「通すかっ」 Classmate A: "You think you're getting past me?" 【司】「ほいっと」 Tsukasa: "Hmph!" チームメートが、あっさりかわされる。 He easily gets past my teammate. 見るからに経験者の動きだ。 I can tell he's very skilled just by watching. //prev: I can tell he's very skilled by watching. 【司】「よっ」 Tsukasa: Yo! 【司】「ほっ」 Tsukasa: Ha! 続けざまに、二人、三人とかわし、司はあっという間に目の前。 He managed to dodge a few more people. Now he's in front of me. 【司】「いくぞっ！」 Tsukasa: "Here I come!" 司の重心が下がった瞬間、 He's going to shoot. //prev ver: Tsukasa's center of gravity lowers.// 右足が閃く。 His right foot becomes blurry. 【孝平】「っっ！」 Kouhei: "!!" 直感したコースに飛び込んだ。 I jump with my instinct. ずざざざーーーーっ *slide* 地面をしばらく滑った。 I skid along the ground for a moment. 【孝平】「いてえ……」 Kouhei: "Oww...." 痛いがしかし、ボールの手応えはあった。 The residual impact the ball made is stingy. 寝てはいられない。 But this isn't the time to lie down. 立ちあがって前を見る。 I stand up and look forward. ボールは司のほうへポテポテと転がっていた。 The ball bounced back toward Tsukasa. 【孝平】「くそっ」 Kouhei: "Damn..." ボールめがけて走る。 I run toward the ball. シュートされる前にキャッチだ。 I need to grab it before he can take a second shot. 【司】「よーし、いい根性だ」 Tsukasa: "That's the spirit!" 司も突っ込んできた。 He's also running toward it. 俺が先か、司が先か── I can't tell who's going to get the ball first. 一瞬で距離がつまる。 In an instant, the distance between us contracts. 【司】「っっ！！」 Tsukasa: "!!" その瞬間、信じられないことが起こった。 At that moment, something unbelievable happens. 横合いから、もうひとつボールが飛び込んできたのだ。 I see another ball coming from my flank. 【孝平】「待てっ！」 Kouhei: "Wait!" 【司】「知るかーーーっ」 Tsukasa: "No way!" 地面に滑り込み、もうひとつのボールをキャッ チ。 I drop down and catch the second ball. ごうっとすごい音をたてて、ボールが頭の脇を通り過ぎていった。 With a loud whoosh, Tsukasa's shot passes just barely over my head. ホイッスルが鳴り響く。 A whistle resounds in the air. ３点目か……。 The third goal... ま、しょうがない。 Well, can't help it. 【司】「おい、どうした？」 Tsukasa: "Hey, what's wrong?" 頭の上で司の声がする。 I heard his voice above me. 【孝平】「いや……だいじょぶ」 Kouhei: "Nothing... I'm fine." ゆらりと立ちあがり、腕の中のものを見せる。 I stand up shakily and look at the object in my arms. ……。 ... 【司】「ウサギ？」 Tsukasa: "A rabbit?" 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Aah." //script trouble. don't change any 「ああ」 from here on. --Frank// //>< don't change this line pls. --Frank// ウサギの雪丸だった。 It's Yukimaru. 何が起きているのかわからないのか、赤い目で不思議そうに俺を見る。 As if nothing has happened, he stares at me with his unblinking red eyes. 【司】「どっから来たんだ？」 Tsukasa: "Where did it come from?" //i intend to make Kouhei refer to Yukimaru as "he" while Tsukasa using "it". what do you think?// 【孝平】「礼拝堂だ」 Kouhei: "The chapel." 【司】「礼拝堂？　非常食か？」 Tsukasa: "The chapel? Is it an emergency rations?" 【孝平】「なんでそうなる」 Kouhei: "Just how did you deduce that?" 【孝平】「ともかく、ちょっと届けてくる」 Kouhei: "Anyway, let's bring him back." 【司】「礼拝堂は、昼休みと放課後しか人がいないぞ」 Tsukasa: "No one is going to be there except during lunch break or after school." 【孝平】「マジか」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【司】「ああ。放課後まで頑張れ」 Tsukasa: "Yeah. We'll just have to wait until school ends." 【孝平】「つーか、なんで授業中に人がいないこと知ってんだ？」 Kouhei: "Wait, how do you know there's not going to be anyone there during class?" 【司】「野暮なこときくなよ」 Tsukasa: "Don't ask stupid things like that." 【司】「じゃ、あとは任せた」 Tsukasa: "Then I'll leave the rest to you." 【孝平】「放置かよ」 Kouhei: "You're going to abandon me?" 【司】 「悪い。もう２、３点取らんと配当が悪くてな」 Tsukasa: "Sorry. If I don't score two or three more goals I'll lose the bet." //should be more accurate now --Frank// 配当……。 Bet? 【司】「ま、孝平がキーパーじゃなきゃ、あと５点は軽い」 Tsukasa: "Well, without you as the goalkeeper, I can probably make another five goals." 【孝平】「お前、経験者だろ？　誰がキーパーでも同じだ」 Kouhei: "You're way too good at this game. It doesn't matter who's the keeper." 【司】「そうでもない。お前、いいスジしてるよ」 Tsukasa: "Don't sell yourself short. You're a pretty good keeper." 【孝平】「ありがとよ」 Kouhei: "Thanks." 【司】「じゃーな」 Tsukasa: "Later." とグラウンドに戻った司は、あっという間に１点取っていた。 Tsukasa returns to the field and scores another goal in an instant. //cut to class// 【陽菜】「わあ、かわいいね」 Haruna: "Waa~ he's cute..." 【陽菜】「このウサギ、どうしたの？」 Haruna: "What happened to him?" ざっと説明する。 I explain the whole thing. 【孝平】「で、６時間目は面倒見なきゃならないらしい」 Kouhei: "So, that's why I have to take care of him until sixth period." 【陽菜】「ね、ちょっと抱いてみていい？」 Haruna: "Could you let me hold him?" 【陽菜】「抱き方とかあるのかな？」 Haruna: "I wonder if he'll let me hold him?" 【孝平】「あったような、なかったような」 Kouhei: "Maybe he will, maybe he won't." 【陽菜】「じゃあ、撫でるだけにしておくね」 Haruna: "I'll just pet him then." 【陽菜】「……うわあ、柔らかい」 Haruna: "Waa~ he's so soft..." 陽菜が歓声をあげる。 She said joyously. 【司】「授業中はどうするんだ？」 Tsukasa: "What are you going to do during class?" ウサギをゴールに突き刺そうとした男が現れた。 The guy who nearly kicked the rabbit into the goal appears. 【孝平】「んー、とりあえず俺の膝の上を予定」 Kouhei: "Hmm... I guess I'll just have him on my lap." 【司】「大丈夫か？」 Tsukasa: "Will you be okay?" 【孝平】「さあ」 Kouhei: "Who knows..." 【孝平】「なあ紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: "Hey, Kuze-san." 後ろの席に話しかける。 I talk to the girl behind me. 【孝平】「見ないふりしといてくれな」 Kouhei: "Can you help cover for me?" 【桐葉】「かまわないけど」 Kiriha: I don't mind. 【孝 平】「そうだ、紅瀬さんも少し撫でてみない？　この柔らかさは和むよ」 Kouhei: "Oh, yeah... do you want to try petting him a bit too? It feels good." 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: "..." すっと、紅瀬さんが手を伸ばし、ウサギの背中に触れる。 Kuze-san quietly reaches out and gently touch his back. なでりなでり *pat pat* 【孝平】「……」 Kiriha: "..." なんか……雪丸が震えてるんだが？ Wait... Is Yukimaru trembling? 【桐葉】 「柔らかそうね」 Kiriha: "It looks soft." 【孝平】「それは、触る前に言うセリフだ」 Kouhei: "Isn't that what you say before petting a rabbit?" 【桐葉】「おいしいのよ、ウサギ汁」 Kiriha: Rabbit soup is very delicious, you know? 【桐葉】「学食のメニューにはないようだけれど」 Kiriha: But it's not in the cafeteria menu. 雪丸がマッサージ器のように振動している。 Yukimaru is shaking like a massage device. 人間語がわかるはずはないから……紅瀬さんのオーラか？ It can't understand human speech... Maybe it's just Kuze-san's aura? 【孝平】「ま、まあ、とにかくよろしく！」 Kouhei: "A... Anyway, I'm counting on you!" 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: "Yes." ──６時間目は、雪丸が粗相しないよう祈ることにした。 I hope Yukimaru would stay still until sixth period. //cut to fountain// 紅瀬さんの発言が効いたのか、雪丸は静かに６時間目をやり過ごした。 I don't know if it's the effect of Kuze-san's words, but he stay silent until sixth period. 抱きながらその健闘をたたえつつ、礼拝堂に向かう。 Praising him for his restraint while holding him in my arms, I head for the chapel. 【白】「ゆきまるっ！！」 Shiro: "Yukimaru!!" 礼拝堂が見えてきたと思ったら、小さいシスターさんが飛びついてきた。 A smak sister runs into me. //just cut the whole first half off to make it briefer. --Frank// 【孝平】「ああ、やっぱり雪丸だよね」 Kouhei: "Yep, It's Yukimaru." 【孝平】「見つけたから、帰してあげようと思って」 Kouhei: I thought about returning him to you. 【白】「あ、あ……」 Shiro: "Ah... ah..." // She's stuttering trying to say thanks here... // 【孝平】「あ？」 Kouhei: "Yes?" 【白】「ありがとうございます！　ありがとうございます！」 Shiro: "Thank you very much! Thank you very much!!" 泣いた。 She's crying. ここまで喜んでもらえるとは思わなかったので、ちょっと驚く。 I didn't think she would be this glad. I'm a bit surprised. 【孝平】「じゃ、俺はこれで」 Kouhei: "Well, I should be going..." そう言って帰ろうとしたら…… I turn to leave. 袖を、いつの間にかつかまれていた。 She catches my sleeve and tugs me to a stop. 【白】「あの、よろしかったらお茶でも飲んでいってください」 Shiro: "Um... if you don't mind, please come in and have some tea." //cut to inside the chapel// 【シスター天池】「あら、支倉君。どうしたのかしら？」 Sister Amaike: "Oh, Hasekura-kun. What brings you here, I wonder?" かいつまんで事情を話す。 I explain the situation. 【シス ター天池】「まあ、それはありがとうございました」 Sister Amaike: "Ah, thank you very much for that." 【シスター天池】 「床に隙間があって、そこから穴を掘って逃げたみたいなんです」 Sister Amaike: "There's a small hole on the flooring. Maybe he dug through that." 自由への逃走か。 Escaping to freedom, huh? お前も頑張ったんだ な、雪丸。 You did your best, didn't you, Yukimaru? しかし自由であるということは、自分の身を自分で守らなくてはならないということだ。 But if you want to be free, you need to know how to protect yourself. お前、ゴールネットに突き刺さるところだったんだぞ。 You nearly got punted into the net, you know? 【孝平】「無事でよかったです」 Kouhei: "I'm happy he's safe now." 【孝 平】「もう少しでウサギ汁になるところだったんで」 Kouhei: "If I had been a little slower, he would have become rabbit soup." 【白】「ウサギ汁……」 Shiro: "Rabbit soup..." お茶をもったまま、白ちゃんはカタカタ震えていた。 Her hands tremble at the thought, making the tea cups clatter. 【孝平】「冗談だから」 Kouhei: "Just kidding." 【白】「は、はい」 Shiro: "I... I see." 白ちゃんに冗談はやめといたほうがよさそうだ。 Maybe I shouldn't make jokes like that to Shiro-chan. 【白】「あれ？　支倉先輩、血が」 Shiro: "Eh? Hasekura-senpai, you're bleeding" 見ると、手の甲にかさぶたができていた。 I can see a wound on the back of my hand. まだちょっと出血している。 I'm bleeding again. 体育で、何度も地面を転がってたしな。 I hit the ground many times during PE class. 【孝平】「大したことないよ」 Kouhei: "It's nothing big." 【白】「でも、あの、心配です」 Shiro: "But... um, you worry me." 【シスター天池】「消毒くらいはしておいた方がいいですよ」 Sister Amaike: "It would be best to treat it, no?" 【シスター天 池】「東儀さん、救急箱を」 Sister Amaike: "Tougi-san, please go get the first aid kit." 【白】「はいっ」 Shiro: "Yes." 白ちゃんは小走りに奥へと消えていった。 Shiro-chan vanishes into the chapel. 治療が終ったころ、来客があった。 After my wound is fixed, another guest arrives. 【征一郎】「こんにちは、シスター」 Seiichirou: "Good afternoon, Sister." 【シスター天池】「こんにちは、東儀さん」 Sister Amaike: "Good afternoon, Tougi-san." 【征一郎】「ああ、支倉もいたのか」 Seiichirou: Ah... "you're also here, Hasekura." 【孝平】「あ、こんにちは」 Kouhei: "Yeah, good afternoon." 一瞬、東儀先輩にじろりと見られた気がした。 For a second, I felt like Tougi-senpai was glaring me over. なんだろう？ I wonder why? 【征一郎】「白、もう少し監督生室にも顔を出せよ」 Seiichirou: Shiro, you should come to the prefectural building more often 【白】「あ、はい。兄さま」 Shiro: "Ah... yes, I will, nii-sama." 【孝平】「手伝いしてるの？」 Kouhei: "Are you helping out there?" 【白】「いえ、私も役員なんです」 Shiro: "No, I am also a student council member." 【孝 平】「え？　入学したばかりだよね？」 Kouhei: Eh? You just entered school, right? 【征一郎】「ああ、君は転校生だったな」 Seiichirou: Ahh... you're a transfer student so you don't know. 【征一郎】「選挙は事後の信任投票だけなんだ。あとは、監督生室にいるのが役員になる」 Seiichirou: "Election requires merely a vote of confidence. After that, you become a member." 【征一郎】 「しかし、白は監督生室が苦手らしくてね」 Seeiichirou: "Still, Shiro doesn't like being there much." と、白ちゃんの頭を撫でる。 He pats her head. 【シスター天池】「まだ緊張してるんですよ」 Sister Amaike: "She's still too nervous." 【シスター天池】「ゆっくり慣れていけばよいではないですか。ね、東儀さん」 Sister Amaike: "It's best if she takes time to grow accustomed, right, Tougi-san?" 【征一郎】「ええ、それはそうですが」 Seiichirou: "Yes, that's true, but..." 心底、心配そうにしている。 Deep down, I feel worried for her. 【孝平】「それじゃ俺はこれで。お茶ごちそうさまでした」 Kouhei: "I should be taking my leave now. Thank you very much for the tea." シ スター天池と東儀先輩に頭を下げる。 I bow to Sister Amaike and Tougi-senpai. 【白】 「外までお送りします」 Shiro: "I'll see you off." 【白】「本当にありがとうございました」 Shiro: "Thanks again for Yukimaru." ぴょこん、と頭をさげる白ちゃん。 She bows again. 【孝平】 「こっちこそ、これ、ありがとう」 Kouhei: "And thank you for this as well." 貼られた絆創膏を指さす。 I show her the bandage on my hand. 【白】 「……」 Shiro: "..." 【孝平】「……どした？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【白】 「支倉先輩は、生徒会に入るんですか？」 Shiro: "Hasekura-senpai, are you joining the student council?" 【孝平】「ぶほっ」 Kouhei: "Wha...?" 【孝平】「ど、どこからそんな話が」 Kouhei: "Where did you hear something like that?" 【白】「いえ、ちらっとそんな話を聞いただけです」 Shiro: "It's just something I heard by accident..." 【白】「あ、あの……」 Shiro: "Ah... um..." 【白】「支倉先輩が入ってくれるなら、私も嬉しいです」 Shiro: I would be glad if you really join us. 爆弾発言を残して去っていった。 She leaves with a shocking announcement. ……。 ... …………。 ...... 俺が生徒会に入る？ Me? Joining the student council? ちらっと聞いたって、どこで聞いたんだ？ Heard by accident? From where? 白ちゃんは役員ってことだし、きっと他の生徒会の人から聞いたんだよな。 Shiro-chan is also in the student council, so she must have heard from one of them. とすると、近いうちにお呼びがかかるってことか？ If that's the case, does that mean they'll ask me soon? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." あのメンバーの中でやってくのは大変そうだ。 I could imagine being one of them is a hard work. スゴ腕揃いってのは、あながちウソじゃないみたいだし。 It's a gathering of skillful people after all. //refer to FA00030 --Frank// なによりもまず会長がいる。 Most importantly, there's president... 彼のヤバさは身に染みてわかったつもりだ。 I can feel danger rush through my body at the thought. まともにつきあってたら、遠からず胃に穴が開く気がする。 If I stay too close to him I'll surely get myself into trouble. あとは副会長。 And there's vice president. 一目惚れがないってのはわかった。 She didn't fall in love with me at first sight. That much I know. ……。 ... 【孝平】「……あれ？」 Kouhei: "...Huh?" なんか忘れてる。 I'm missing something. 副会長が一目惚れしてないってことは── If she didn't fall in love with me at first sight... はじめて会ったときから、ずっと避けられてるのはなんなんだ？ ...why has she been avoiding me from the beginning? 結局、振り出しに戻ってるじゃないか。 In the end, it all comes back to that question. //cut to Kouhei's room// 夕食を終えて部屋に戻る。 After dinner, I return to my room. 今日もお茶会が開かれるのだろう。 I think we're having a tea party today too. とすれば、確かめねばならないことがある。 Anyway, there's one thing I want to know. かなでさんと陽菜が、どこから俺の部屋に 入っているのか。 How exactly do Kanade-san and Haruna get into my room? 部屋の明かりを消す。 I turn off the lights. 俺は、ベッドの布団の中で息を潜めた。 I lay hidden under the futon, concealing my breath... 待ち伏せだ。 ...waiting in ambush. ……。 ... …………。 ...... ………………。 ......... かたん *thump* //ladder sound// ほんのわずかな物音。 I heard a small sound. どこから聞こえた？ Where did it come from? ……。 ... かたかたかた *thump thump thump* //stepping sound// ベランダか？ The balcony? しゅた *thump* //this is Kanade-san's landing sound --Frank// ……。 ... からからから *slide* ベランダの扉が開けられる。 The door to my balcony opens. 俺 はベッドを飛び出し、部屋の明かりをつけた。 I get up and turn on the light. 【かなで】「やほー！　こーへー！」 Kanade: "Hiya, Kouhei~!" 【陽菜】 「あ、孝平くん、ごめんね。おじゃまします」 Haruna: "Hi, Kouhei-kun. Sorry for the intrusion." //i'll have to change from "I'm coming in" to "sorry for the intrusion" in her other lines too. --Frank// 【孝平】「ベランダから勝手に人の部屋に入るな！」 Kouhei: "Don't break into people's rooms from the balcony!" 【かなで】「えー、横暴だ横暴だ！」 Kanade: "Eh? Don't be so obstinate!" 【孝平】「それはこっちのセリフです！」 Kouhei: "That's my line!" 【孝平】「それに陽菜！　謝りながら『おじゃまします』って、悪いと思ってないだろ」 Kouhei: "And Haruna! To just casually apologize while letting yourself in, don't you think you're doing something bad too?" 【陽菜】「しゅん」 Haruna: Uuu... 【かなで】「ひなちゃんをいじめるなー」 Kanade: "Don't pick on Hina-chan!" 【孝平】「いじめてない！」 Kouhei: "I'm not picking on her!" 【司】「おー、今日もやるんだろ？」 Tsukasa: "Oh, we're doing it today too?" 【司】「なんだ、さっそく盛り上がってるな」 Tsukasa: "It's already getting lively here." 【孝平】「聞いてくれよ司」 Kouhei: "Listen to me, Tsukasa. It's not like that... 二人の傍若無人な振る舞いについて話す。 I explain the situation to him. //i don't think the adjective "audacity" is suitable here. --Frank// 【司】「なるほど、わかった」 Tsukasa: "I see it now." 【司】「孝平が、この部屋に、見られたくないものを隠していることが」 Tsukasa: "You have something you don't want people to see in this room?" //no need to add "that" here// 【かなで】「なにー！」 Kanade: "Whaaat!?" 【かなで】「こーへー、いつの間にそんな悪い子にっ」 Kanade: "Kouhei! Since when have you become such a bad boy!?" 【陽菜】「男の子だもん、しょうがないよお姉ちゃん」 Haruna: "I guess it's normal for a boy, there's no helping it, Onee-chan. 【孝平】「ちょっと待て！」 Kouhei: "Wait a second!" 【孝平】「いつの間にか、何もかもが事実にされてしまうのは納得いかん」 Kouhei: "When did something become the truth just because you guys agreed on it?" 【司】「それでは単刀直入に聞く」 Tsukasa: "Well then, let me ask you directly." 【司】「この部屋に、二人に見られて困るものはあるか？」 Tsukasa: "Is there anything in this room you don't want them to see?" //no need to add "that" here too// 【司】「『答えない』という回答もアリとしよう」 Tsukasa: "I'll take it as a yes if you won't tell us." //what's the best translation? "you won't tell us" or "you can't tell us" or there is no answer" or something else? --Frank// //"you won't tell us" is better than the rest since he can but he don't want to// //prev: "I'll take it as a yes if you say you w't tell us." む…… Ugh... いや、そりゃ見られたくないものの一つや二つはある。 There's a thing or two around here I don't want them to see. しかし、「ある」と言ってしまうのも敗北感が漂うな。 But if I say, "there is," it'd feel like I lose. 【孝平】「あー……」 Kouhei: "Ah..." 【孝平】「じゃあ、『答えない』で」 Kouhei: "...I won't tell you." 【司】「あるんだとさ」 Tsukasa: "So there is." 【かなで】「そっかー」 Kanade: "Really...?" 【陽菜】「仕方ないよ」 Haruna: "It can't be helped." 【孝平】「人の話を聞け！！」 Kouhei: "Listen to what people say!!" //what's the meaning here?// 俺の憤慨は脇に置かれ、お茶会が始まった。 I put my resentment aside as we start the tea party. 恒例になりつつあるのが少し気になる。 I have a feeling this will soon become our routine. さっきの件は、俺のいない時に部屋に出入りするのは禁止。 I just placed a ban on entering my room while I'm not here. ただし、ベランダからの行き来はアリということで収まった。 But they still entered through the balcony as they wished. 【かなで】「こーへーが風邪で寝込んでたら、上の部屋から助けに来るからね」 Kanade: "If you're sick in bed, we can come from above to save you." 【孝平】「事前に電話をくれれば」 Kouhei: "Please call me in advance." 【かなで】「えっ、寝込んでるところを起こしちゃまずいでしょー」 Kanade: "Eh? But it might be bad if we wake you up while you're resting." 【孝平】「汗をふいてるとこだったらどうすんですか！」 Kouhei: "What if I'm wiping my sweat naked!?" 【かなで】「もちろん手伝うよ！」 Kanade: "I'd help out!" だめだ。 She's hopeless. この人には俺、男だと思われてないんではなかろうか。 Does she want me to think of her as a fellow guy? 【司】「あ」 Tsukasa: "Ah." 【司】「そういやさっき、廊下をうろうろしてる女の子がいたぞ」 Tsukasa: Oh, that's right. When I came in I saw a girl walking around in the hallway. // it's not aimless if she's looking for the room // 【司】「この部屋のプレートをじっと見てたけど」 Tsukasa: "She was staring at this room's name plate." 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: "?" 【孝平】「ちょっと見てみる」 Kouhei: "Let me take a look" //prev: "I'll go look."// 玄関に向かい、ドアスコープから外を見る。 I get to the door and look through the peephole. 目が合った。 I can see an eye. 中をのぞき込んでいる。 It's looking at me. ……白ちゃんじゃないか。 ... isn't that Shiro-chan? 【白】「わっ」 Shiro: "Ah!" 【孝平】「やあ、どうしたの？」 Kouhei: "Hey, is there something?" 【白】 「あ、支倉先輩」 Shiro: "Ah, Hasekura-senpai." 【白】「あの、その、実は」 Shiro: "Ah... um... actually..." 【かなで】「お客さんー？」 Kanade: "A guest?" 【陽菜】「中に入ってもらったらどうかな」 Haruna: "Why don't you let her in?" 【孝平】「そうだな」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【孝平】「いま、友達とお茶会してるんだけど、一緒にどう？」 Kouhei: "I'm having a tea party with some friends. Would you like to join us?" 【白】「え、ええと……」 Shiro: "Well, um..." きょろきょろしている。 She's wavering. 【孝平】「女の子もいるから、大丈夫だよ」 Kouhei: "There are some girls too. Don't worry. 【白】「でも」 Shiro: "But..." どうも勇気が出ないようだ。 Looks like she doesn't have the courage. 【孝平】「ほら」 Kouhei: "Come on." 白ちゃんの手を取り、部屋に入れる。 I take her hand and guide her into my room. 【陽菜】「こんにちは」 Haruna: "Good evening." 【かなで】「やっほー」 Kanade: "Hi there!" 【白】「こ、こんにちは」 Shiro: "G... good evening." 【陽菜】「こっちに座って」 Haruna: "Please take a seat." //prev: "Please sit here."// 【白】「ありがとうございます」 Shiro: "Thank you very much." 【司】「孝平の知り合い？」 Tsukasa: "An acquaintance of yours?" 【孝平】「ああ、東儀白ちゃん」 Kouhei: "Yeah, her name is Tougi Shiro-chan." 【陽菜】「東儀って……」 Haruna: "Tougi..." 【孝平】「うん、生徒会の東儀先輩の妹さんで、今年４年生」 Kouhei: Yeah, she's the younger sister of a student council member, Tougi-senpai. She's a fourth year now. 【孝 平】「……でよかったよな？」 Kouhei: "Did I get that right?" 【白】「はい、よろしくお願いします」 Shiro: "Yes. Pleased to meet everyone." 【孝平】「教会でシスター天池の手伝いをしてるんだ」 Kouhei: "She helps Sister Amaike out at the chapel." 【陽菜】「じゃあ、ローレル・リングに入ってるの？」 Haruna: "Then, you're a member of Laurel Ring?" 【白】「はい。前期課程から入っています」 Shiro: "Yes. I just joined." //prev: Yes. I'm joining during the first term.// //I don't have any clue of what time they're currently in...// //she just joined when school opened. maybe i'll leave it short like this.// 【かなで】「ローレル・リングは人が少ないからね～、貴重な人材だよ」 Kanade: "Laurel Ring doesn't have enough people, right? Every member counts now." 【白】「はい、なかなか人が増えなくて」 Shiro: "Yes... We don't have many new members..." 【かなで】「まるちゃん、いっつもヘコんでるもんね」 Kanade: "Must be hard for Maru-chan..." 【白】「まる？」 Shiro: "Maru?" 【陽菜】「え～とね、シスターの……」 Haruna: "Well, you see... it's Sister..." 【孝平】「いや、白ちゃんは染めない方が」 Kouhei: "I don't think Shiro-chan needs to know that." 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna: "I suppose so." 【かなで】「あ、わたしはキング・オブ・寮長ね、知ってる？」 Kanade: "And I'm the King of this dorm. You know me?" //I think it's "Right?" instead of "You know me?" because its look a bit of awkward// //nope it's not. she's asking Shiro-chan if she has ever heard of her.// 【白】「はい、悠木かなで先輩ですね」 Shiro: "Yes, you're Yuuki Kanade-senpai." 【かなで】「ぶっぶー、あれは芸名なんだ」 Kanade: "Nah. That's only my stage name." 【白】「？？」 Shiro: "??" 【かなで】「真の名前は、マドリガルかなで」 Kanade: "My real name is Madrigal Kanade!" 【白】「？？」 Shiro: "??" 【司】「完全においてかれてるぞ」 Tsukasa: "She actually believed you, you know?" 【陽菜】「あの、悠木かなでが本名だからね」 Haruna: "Well, Yuuki Kanade is her real name." 【白】「あ、そうなんですか」 Shiro: "Ah... I see." やっぱり騙しちゃだめな人だ。 As I thought, Shiro-chan is a gullible person. 【陽菜】「私は悠木陽菜。寮長の妹で美化委員をやってるんだよ」 Haruna: "My name is Yuuki Haruna, our dorm leader's younger sister and a member of beautification committee." //prev: My name is Yuuki Haruna, our dorm leader's younger sister and a member of beautification committee. // //beauty salon? lol// //haha, more like a cleaning club. and it doesn't need capitalizing.// 【白】「よろしくお願いします」 Shiro: "Nice to meet you." 【司】「俺は司。帰宅部だ」 Tsukasa: "I'm Tsukasa, a 'go home' club member." 【白】「あ、は、はい」 Shiro: "Ah... y-yes..." 見るからに怯えている。 She's scared of Tsukasa. 外見にインパクトあるからな。 His image has that sort of effect on people. 【孝平】「ところで、俺に何か用があったの？」 Kouhei: "By the way, do you have some business with me?" 【白】「あの」 Shiro: "Well..." 【白】「今日は、雪丸を見つけてきてくださって、ありがとうございました」 Shiro: "I want to thank you for finding Yukimaru today." ごそごそと、持ってきたトートバッグから本を 取り出す。 She rummages in her bag and pulls out a book. ウサギの本だ。 It's a book about rabbits. 【白】「実は、ウサギってとても骨が弱いんです」 Shiro: "Actually, rabbits are very fragile." 【白】「抱き方とかも、気をつけなくちゃいけなくって……」 Shiro: "You still have to be careful even when you're holding them." //prev: "You still have to be careful even when you're just holding them."// 【孝平】「これに書いてあるの？」 Kouhei: "It's written in here?" 【白】「はい、そうです」 Shiro: "Yes." 本を受け取る。 I take the book. 『ウサギのいる暮らし』という題名だった。 The title said, "Living with Rabbits." ぱらぱらと見ると、ウサギの扱い方について、図解などでわかりやすく書いてある本のようだ。 Flipping through the pages, I see the instructions on how to take care of rabbits with illustrations and simple explanations. 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 【白】「いえ、雪丸をかわいがってくれる人が増えるのは、嬉しいです」 Shiro: "Not at all. I'm glad that there is someone who looks after him." 白ちゃんは、ぱあぁっと明るい顔になって喜んだ。 I can see Shiro-chan's bright expression. 【陽菜】「白ちゃんは、紅茶にする？　コーヒー？　緑茶？」 Haruna: "Shiro-chan, would you like black tea, coffee or green tea?" 【白】「では緑茶を……」 Shiro: "Could I have green tea?" 【陽菜】「いいよいいよ、淹れてあげるね」 Haruna: "Of course, I'll get it for you." //"pour" is a bit of awkward imo// //agreed// 【かなで】「今日のお茶請けは、じゃーん！」 Kanade: "Today's dessert is... taa daa!" //i think "dessert" sound better than "teacake". how about we universally use this for 茶請け?// 【かなで】「きんつばでーす」 Kanade: Kintsuba! //(Kintsuba is a Japanese style confectionery treat made from flour and grain bean paste).// //footnote: kintsuba --Frank// 【白】「わ、わたし、きんつばは大好きです」 Shiro: "I... I really love kintsuba." 【か なで】「おお！　わたし、ナイスチョイス！」 Kanade: "Ooh! What a nice choice by me!" 今日は和風なお茶会だった。 So we're going to have a Japanese style tea party today. //prev ver: Today we have a Japanese style tea party.; doesn't rly sound good when the tea party is about to end next line// //tea pary ends// 【白】「あ、わたし、そろそろ……」 Shiro: "Ah... I should get going soon...." 【かなで】「えー」 Kanade: "Ehhhh?" 【陽菜】「でも、もう１１時だし」 Haruna: "But it's already 11 PM, so..." 【白】「寝る前に、兄さまから電話があることが多いので」 Shiro: "Nii-sama often calls me before I go to bed." 【司】「監視とは厳しいな」 Tsukasa: "Under strict surveillance, huh?" 【白】「いえ、わたしを心配してくれてるんだと思います」 Shiro: "No, he's just worried about me." 【孝平】「わかった。送っていかなくても大丈夫？」 Kouhei: "Got it. Can you go back on your own?" 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 【かなで】「今度は、しろちゃんも自分のカップを持っておいでよ！」 Kanade: "You can bring your own cup next time, Shiro-chan!" 【陽菜】「お友達を呼んでもいいからね」 Haruna: "Feel free to invite some friends as well." 【白】「わかりました」 Shiro: "Understood." 白ちゃんは嬉しそうにうなずいた。 She happily replied. //April 11// 昼休み。 Lunch break. 学食で副会長を見かけるものの、さっさと立ち去ってしまった。 I saw vice president here, but she quickly left. //just use "here" instead of "cafeteria" because the background is self-explanatory --Frank// 今日こそ、俺を避けてる理由を確かめたかった んだが。 This only confirms my suspicion that she's avoiding me. 【司】「相変わらず縁がないな」 Tsukasa: "Zero contact as usual, huh?" 【孝平】「避けられてるのもある」 Kouhei: "She's clearly avoiding me." 【司】「ご苦労さん」 Tsukasa: "Good luck." ドンと水が置かれた。 He passes me a glass of water. //prev ver: Tsukasa places my water on the table with a *thud*.// 【孝平】「さんきゅ」 Kouhei: "Thanks." 【陽菜】「あれ？　ぐったりしてどうしたの？」 Haruna: "Hmm? What happened? You look exhausted." 【孝平】「ちょっとな」 Kouhei: "It's not that bad." 【陽菜】「そう？　体調が悪いなら無理しないでね」 Haruna: "Really? Well, if you're not feeling well, don't push yourself too hard." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Aah." //script trouble here. pls don't change it. --Frank// ピンポンパンポン♪ *ding dong* 【伊 織】「突然ですが、千堂伊織の時間です」 Iori: "This might be a bit sudden, but it's Sendou Iori time." 【伊織】 「貴重な憩いの時間に申し訳ないが、すぐ終わるので我慢してほしい」 Iori: "My apology for taking away your precious break time. I'll try to be brief." 【陽菜】「あ、会長だ」 Haruna: "Ah, it's president." 司】「普通にしゃべれないのかね、あの人」 Tsukasa: "Can't he talk to us normally? That person." 【伊織】 「さて、わざわざ全校放送を使わせてもらったのは他でもない」 Iori: Now then, the reason I'm transmitting this to the entire school is... 【伊織】「５年３組の支倉孝平くん、君だ」 Iori: Hasekura Kouhei-kun from class 5-3. You. 俺かよ！ Me!? 【伊織】「君に伝えたいことがある」 Iori: "There's something I want to talk about." 【伊織】「本日放課後、監督生室に来てください。一人で」 Iori: "After school today, please come to the prefectural building. Alone." 【伊織】「待ってるからね～♪」 Iori: "I'll be expecting you~" 【伊織】「では、生徒諸君、引き続き楽しい時間を」 Iori: "Ladies and gentlemen, you can continue to enjoy your break now." ピンポンパンポン♪ *ding dong* 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 注目が集まっていた。 Everyone's gaze is fixated upon me. 陽菜まで、流出した原油まみれの水鳥を見るような目で俺を見ている。 Even Haruna looks at me like a seagull staring down at crude oil pouring out from a leaky tanker. 【孝平】「こういう呼び出しってよくあるのか？」 Kouhei: "Does he always summon people like this?" 陽菜が無言のまま首を横に振る。 She silently shakes her head. 【司】「別に、行かなくてもいいだろ」 Tsukasa: "Not really. You don't have to do if you don't want to." 【孝平】「いや、そういうわけにも……」 Kouhei: Ah, if you said that... しかし、会長はなんの用だろう。 Still, I wonder why he needs me there. やっぱり生徒会に誘われるのだろうか？ Is he really going to invite me to join the student council? ピンポンパンポン♪ *ding dong* 【伊 織】「大丈夫、怖くないからね」 Iori: "You'll be fine. I promise there's nothing scary." ピンポンパンポン♪ *ding dong* 【孝 平】「聞こえた！？」 Kouhei: "He heard me!?" 【陽菜】「まあまあ、そういうところある人だから」 Haruna: "Now, now... there's one person like that in every crowd." どういう人だ。 What kind of person? 【司】「取って食われはしないさ」 Tsukasa: "Anyway, Don't let this stop your meal." 【孝平】「そりゃそうだ」 Kouhei: "Right." 【孝平】「ま、ちゃっちゃと済ませてくるさ」 Kouhei: "I'll at least finish my meal." そして放課後。 And then, after school... 【クラスメイトＢ】「会長に呼び出されるなんて、ちょっとうらやましいよね」 Classmate B: To have president called you by himself... I envy you. 【孝平】「代わるか？」 Kouhei: "You want to take my place?" 【ク ラスメイトＢ】「パス。そんなことしたら、他のファンに殺されるわ」 Classmate B: "I'll pass. If I did that, I'd be killed by all of his other fans." 【クラスメイトＣ】「ていうかさ、支倉君ってなにもの？」 Classmate C: "By the way, what's up with you, Hasekura-kun?" 【クラスメイトＥ】「妙に生徒会と関わりあるよね」 Classmate E: "You sure do have a strange connection to the student council." 【孝平】「こっちが聞きたいくらいだ」 Kouhei: "I'm just as baffled as you are." クラスメイトＢ】「もしかして、会長とそういう関係？」 Classmate B: "Could it be that you have 'that' sort of relationship with president?" つっぱしった方向に頭を働かせている奴もおり。 I turn to give the girl a withering glare. 【孝平】「そんな妄想は、廃品回収に出してくれ」 Kouhei: "Get that kind of rubbish out of your head." // throw those delusions out with the garbage // 【クラスメイトＢ】「ひどーい。征様もいい感じに絡んできたのに」 Classmate B: "How cruel... He looks really good when paired with Sei-sama, too. " ご勘弁。 My apology. 【桐葉】「人気者ね」 Kiriha: "Aren't you popular?" 【孝平】「あんま、うれしくないがな」 Kouhei: "I'm not exactly happy about it." 【孝平】「んじゃ、俺は行くから」 Kouhei: "Well, I guess I'm off." 【クラスメ イトＣ】「いってらっしゃーい」 Classmate C: "Have a good trip!" 【司】「帰ってこいよ」 Tsukasa: "Make sure to come back." 【陽菜】「がんばってね～」 Haruna: "Good luck!" 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: "Sure." なぜかクラスメイトの盛大な拍手に送り出される。 Why are my classmates seeing me off with such a grandiose farewell? 万歳三唱しているやつもいたり。 Some of them are even giving me a 'three cheer send off'. 俺が被害者であることを置いておけば、まあ、けっこう楽しいクラスかもしれない。 If I weren't the victim in this prank, it might have been a fun class today. //cut to prefectural building// さて。 Now then... 鬼が出るか蛇が出るか……。 I wonder what horrible fate awaits me...? 深呼吸をして拳を作る。 I take a deep breath and make a fist. こんこん *knock knock* こんこんこんこん *knock knock knock knock* 【伊織】「やあ、きたね」 Iori: "Oh, you came." 上から声がした。 I heard a voice above me. 見上げると、窓から会長が首を出している。 Looking up, I see the president sticking his head out the window. 【伊織】「鍵は開いてるから上って来なよ」 Iori: "It's not locked, so come up here." 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: "Understood." 【？？】 「後ろがつかえてるから、早くして」 ???: "You're blocking the way. Hurry up." 【孝平】「！」 Kouhei: "!" 心臓が飛び出そうになった。 My heart nearly jumps out of my throat. 振り向くと、副会長が立っていた。 Vice president is standing behind me. 【孝平】「ふ、副会長」 Kouhei: "Vi... vice president..." 【瑛里華】「わざわざ呼び出して悪かったわね」 Erika: "Sorry for suddenly calling you here." 【瑛里華】「さ、いらっしゃい」 Erika: "Now, let's go in." 副会長が先に立って中に入っていく。 She brushes past me and enters. ガチャ *click* 【瑛里華】「連れてきたわよ」 Erika: "I brought him." 【伊織】「ようこそ、支倉君」 Iori: "Welcome, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「おじゃまします」 Kouhei: "Excuse me..." 【瑛里華】「こっちに座って」 Erika: "Come, sit here." 勧められた椅子に座ると、会長はさっそく親しげに語りかけてくる。 As soon as I sit down on the chair, he begins talking to me at once. 【伊 織】「この前はすまなかったね。風呂の件」 Iori: "Sorry for what happened before. The bath incident, I mean." 【伊織】「後から散々瑛里華に怒られたよ」 Iori: "Erika was quite upset with me after that." 【孝平】「当然です」 Kouhei: "I thought so." 【伊織】「でも、スリリングで楽しかったろ？」 Iori: "But it was exciting, right?" 【伊織】「寮生活で、女子風呂はやっぱり一度 は入ってみたい場所ナンバー１だしね」 Iori: "The girls bath is something you have to see once before you die, right?" この人、きっと懲りてない。 This guy is incorrigible. 紅茶が供された。 Vice pesident offers me a cup of tea. 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 【瑛里華】「どういたしまして」 Erika: "You're welcome." 【瑛里華】 「砂糖かミルクはいる？」 Erika: "Would you like sugar or milk?" 【孝平】「いや、なくていい」 Kouhei: "Thanks. This is fine." 副会長の様子は、ずいぶん柔らかくなっている。 She looks much more friendly. 初めてここに来たときに比べれば雲泥の差だ。 She's totally different from the first time I came. 【孝平】「それで、今日はなんの用ですか？」 Kouhei: "So... why exactly am I here?" 【伊織】「ああ、謝りたかったってのもあるんだけどね」 Iori: "Ah... I wanted to apologize for that." 【伊織】「いくつか聞きたいこともあってね」 Iori: "And there's a few things I wanted to ask." 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Yes." //script trouble here too. --Frank// 【伊織】「支倉君はこれまで大きな病気をしたことはあるかな？」 Iori: "Have you ever had a serious illness in the past, Hasekura-kun?" 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" //I think it's something like "Hah?" or "Huh?"// //ok// 意外な質問だった。 I didn't expect this question. //need a look, bizarre is kind of uncommon// //how about this?// 【孝平】 「ないです」 Kouhei: "No, I haven't" 【伊 織】「そっか。怪我は？」 Iori: "I see. What about injuries?" 【孝平】「特に大きなものは」 Kouhei: "Nothing particularly grave." 【伊織】「入院したり輸血されたりしたことは？」 Iori: "Have you ever had a blood transfusion?" 【孝平】「ありません」 Kouhei: "Never." 【伊織】「なるほど、健康優良児だね」 Iori: "Sounds like you are a healthy example for a child." 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: "...Yes." 【伊織】「ご両親に持病はあるかい？」 Iori: "have your parents suffered from any chronic diseases?" 【孝平】「知ってる限りではないです」 Kouhei: "Not that I know of." 【伊織】 「じゃあ献血をしたことは？」 Iori: "And... have you ever donated your blood?" 【孝平】「ないです」 Kouhei: "No, I haven't." 【伊織】「ふむ」 Iori: "Hmm..." なんなんだ？ What is this all about? 会長は、俺の回答に満足したのか、うんうんうなずいている。 Seemingly satisfied with my replies, he nods his head. 東儀先輩は、我関せずといった様子でパソコン作業。 Tougi-senpai is busy at his computer, apparently not paying attention to us. 副会長は、何かのポスターに黙々とハンコを押している。 Vice president is silently signing posters. 【伊織】「ところで、この部屋がなぜ監督生室 と呼ばれているか知っているかい？」 Iori: "By the way, do you know why this place is called prefectural chamber?" 【孝平】「いえ」 Kouhei: "Nope." 【伊織】「監督生というのは、イギリスの伝統あるパブリックスクールなどで使われていた制度 だ」 Iori: "The prefect system is a tradition borrowed from public schools in England." //for more info, wikipedia prefect. --Frank// 【伊織】「これは、という生徒が教師に権限 を与えられて、他の生徒を監督する」 Iori: "That is to say, those called prefects are authorized by the teachers to supervise other students." 【伊織】「この学院は、元はパブリックスクー ルを手本に作られたんだ。これは知ってるね」 Iori: "At this academy, we started off using the English public school model. You know that much, right?" 【孝平】「学院の案内に書いてありました」 Kouhei: "I read as much from the school guidebook." 【伊織】「だから、今でもこの建物は監督生棟だし、この部屋は監督生室と呼ばれている」 Iori: "That's why this building is called prefectural building, and why this room is called prefectural chamber." //note to self, need to differentiate building and chamber in previous scripts too. --Frank// 【伊織】「それ以外は、今は全部『生徒会』と呼び替えているけどね」 Iori: "But we call it 'student council' nowadays." 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: "...Yes." 正直どうでもいい話だが、俺を生徒会に誘う前振りなのか？ Frankly, I don't care what we talk about, but is this all a preface to inviting me to the student council? 【孝平】「生徒会の人って、四人だけなんですか？」 Kouhei: "And there's only four people in the student council?" 【伊織】「そこだ、そこなんだよ」 Iori: "That's right." 【伊織】「優秀な人材が揃ってるとはいえ、忙しいのは確かだ」 Iori: "Even though we're a group of the most talented people, it's still pretty hectic." 【瑛里華】「一人、穀潰しがいるから」 Erika: "That's because there is one lazy bum in here." 副会長が作業机から言う。 She said that from her desk. 【伊織】「それが誰かは永遠の謎として……こほん」 Iori: "And who that is will always remain a mystery... Ahem." 【伊織】「実は人を増やそうかと思ってるんだ けど」 Iori: "Actually, we're thinking about recruiting some new people." そう言って、東儀先輩の方を見る会長。 Saying that, he looks at Tougi-sempai. 東儀先輩は、相変わらず顔色一つ変えずにモニターに向かっている。 His never-changing countenance faces the monitor stoically. 【伊織】「支倉君、部活はもう決めたかい」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun, have you decided to join any clubs yet?" 【孝平】「いえ」 Kouhei: "Nope." 【伊織】「前の学校では？」 Iori: "What sort of things did you do at your previous schools?" 【孝平】「帰宅部です」 Kouhei: "I was a dedicated member of the "go home" Club." 【伊 織】「ふうん」 Iori: "Hmm?" また、満足げにうなず いた。 Again, he nods in satisfaction. 気持ち悪い。 I have a bad feeling about this. 俺を誘っているようにも聞こえるが、肝心なことは切り出さない。 It sounds like he's going to invite me, but he doesn't get to the point. 【伊織】「どうして帰宅部だったんだい？」 Iori: "Why didn't you join any clubs?" 【孝平】「すぐ転校するのがわかってたら、部活には入れません」 Kouhei: "There wasn't much point since I transferred so often." 【伊織】「迷惑かけるから？」 Iori: "Did that bother you?" 笑顔の会長。 He smiles. なぜか、身構えてしまう。 I'm not sure why, but it puts me on edge. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Yes." 【伊織】「じゃあさ、転校しなくていいよーって言われたら、何部に入りたい？」 Iori: "Well then, now that you're not transferring schools anymore, which club do you plan to join?" 【孝平】 「え？」 Kouhei: "Eh?" 不意を突かれた。 I'm taken aback. 質問を頭で反芻する。 If I think about it over... 難しい質問じゃない……はずだ。 It's not a difficult question, or at least it shouldn't be. だが、答えは頭のどこにもない。 But there's no answer in my mind. 【孝平】「考えたことなかったです」 Kouhei: "I haven't really thought about it." と愛想笑いを浮かべた瞬間、 I say with a smile. //is "insincere smile" what this line means?// 『違うだろ』 "That's not true, right?" と、どこからか声が聞こえた気がした。 Said a voice from somewhere. なんだか、腹の底が熱い。 For some reason, my stomach feels hot. 【伊織】「ま、タラレバの話はいいか」 Iori: "Well, how about we talk about 'what-ifs'?" またもや笑顔。 That smile again. だが、いまの俺には、それが鋭利な刃物のように見えた。 Except now it looks more like the edge of a knife. いつもはおちゃらけたことばかり言ってる会長。 The always smiling, always forgiving president. だが、ときどきこういう一面を見せるから恐い。 But to see this other side of him once in awhile is terrifying. 百戦錬磨の年長者を相手にしている気分になる。 It's the face of a veteran of many battles. 【瑛里華】「さて、終わり」 Erika: "Okay, I'm done with this." 副会長が立ち上がり、こっちへきた。 Vice president stands up, coming this way. 緊張が破れて、ほっとする。 It breaks the tension in the room, much to my relief. 【瑛里 華】「のど渇いちゃった」 Erika: "I'm thirsty." ティーポットからカップにお茶を注ぐ。 She pours the tea into her cup. 【孝平】「今日は体調どう？」 Kouhei: "How are you feeling today?" 【瑛里華】「え？」 Erika: "Eh?" 副会長が手にしたカップが、カチャリと音をたてる。 Her cup rattles upon hearing my question. 【瑛里華】「大丈夫、平気よ」 Erika: "I'm fine. I'm doing great." 笑みを浮かべる。 She gives me a smile. その笑顔に嘘はないように見える。 That smile doesn't look like it could be a lie. 結局、副会長が俺を避けていた理由はわからないまま終わってしまうのか。 I wonder if I'll ever know why she was avoiding me. 【孝平】「無理するなよ」 Kouhei: "Don't push yourself too hard." 【瑛里華】「あ、ありがと」 Erika: "Yeah. Thank you." //this あ is more like "yeah" than stuttering. --Frank// ちょっと不意を突かれたように答え、紅茶を口に運ぶ。 With a somewhat surprised expression, she takes a sip. 【瑛里華】「……あちっ」 Erika: "...Ouch." 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "...Yes?" 【瑛里華】「なんでもないわ」 Erika: "Nothing." 【伊織】「あちっ」 Iori: "Ouch." ぺろっと舌を出す会長。 He sticks his tongue out. 【瑛里華】「兄さんは猫舌じゃないでしょ」 Erika: "You aren't sensitive to hot things, are you?" // add a comment about cat's tongue? // 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Aah." 副会長、猫舌なんだ。 Vice president has a sensitive tongue. 【瑛里華】「きょ、今日はたまたまよ」 Erika: "Today is just unusually hot." //these two lines don't sound right to me. could someone TLC? --Frank// 【伊 織】「素敵な言い訳ありがとう……忘れない」 Iori: "That's a wonderful excuse. I'll have to remember it." //^// どこぞの恋愛ドラマかよ。 Is this some sort of teen drama? 【孝平】「別に恥ずかしいことじゃないんじゃ？」 Kouhei: "It's not something embarrassing, is it?" 【瑛里華】「情け無用」 Erika: "Don't patronize me." 【伊織】「いやはや、年頃の子ってのは難しいね」 Iori: "Children at this age are so difficult, you know?" 【瑛里華】「うっさい」 Erika: "Shut up." 【伊織】「じゃ、瑛里華さんもご機嫌斜めに なったところで、今日はお終いにしよう」 Iori: "Well, seeing how Erika-san is in a bad mood now, let's call it a day." 【孝平】「これで？」 Kouhei: "Now?" 【伊織】「ん？　なんか人生相談でもある？」 Iori: "Hmm? Do you need life counselling too?" 【伊織】「なんなら、俺がスピリチュアルに答えるよ？」 Iori: "Well then, shall I answer you spiritually?" 【伊織】「あー、君の前世はウサギだね」 Iori: "Hmm... looks like you were a rabbit in your previous life." 【孝平】「そういうことじゃなく、放送で呼ばれたんで、もっと深刻な話かと」 Kouhei: "That's not it. it's just that since you called me through the announcement, I thought we were going to have a more serious discussion." 【伊 織】「はっはっは、実は雑談がしたかっただけでした」 Iori: "Hahaha, actually I just wanted to have some idle chit-chat with you." わけがわからない。 What the heck. 【伊織】「それでは、支倉君のお帰りだ」 Iori: "Hey, Hasekura-kun is leaving." ぱちり、と指を鳴らす会長。 He snaps his fingers. 【瑛里華】「自分で見送って」 Erika: "See him off yourself." 【伊織】「あん」 Iori: "Oh my." // A questioning tone // 【伊織】「それじゃ、わざわざすまなかったね」 Iori: "Well, sorry for everything." 【孝平】「このくらいならいつでも」 Kouhei: "Any time." 【征一郎】「支倉、伊織にはあんまりつきあわなくてもいいぞ」 Seiichirou: "Hasekura, you don't have to associate with Iori anymore." //prev: Hasekura, you don't have associate with Iori anymore.// 相変わらずパソコンに向かいながら言う。 His eyes didn't look away from the screen while saying that. 【伊織】「ほんと冷たいんだ、ここの人たち」 Iori: "These two are really cold." 【伊 織】「さ、下まで送ろう」 Iori: "Let's go downstairs." そう言うと、会長は席を立って俺を部屋の入り口までエスコートする。 He gets up and walks me to the exit. 【伊織】「んじゃ、またね」 Iori: "See you later." 【孝平】「あ、はい」 Kouhei: "Ah... yes." 会長の笑顔が、扉の向こうに消えた。 His smile disappears as the door closes. ……。 ... なんだ今日の話は？ What the heck was all that? 病歴を聞かれ、 First he asked for my medical history. 生徒会は人不足だと言われ、 Then he explained that the student council needed more manpower. 最後に部活を決めているか聞かれた。 Then he finally asked if I had decided on club activities. やはり、俺を生徒会に誘うつもりなのか？ Do they really plan to recruit me? //Switch POV to student council// 【征一郎】「今日の瑛里華は、ほぼいつも通りだったな」 Seiichirou: "Erika was her usual self today, wasn't she?" // Saying she was normal today makes it seem like she isn't usually // 【伊織】「ずいぶん慣れたみたいだね」 Iori: "Looks like she's getting used to it." 【伊織】「不意打ちでもなきゃ平気だって言ってた」 Iori: "Maybe she could even survive a surprise attack." 【征一郎】「不意打ち？」 Seiichirou: "Surprise attack?" 【伊織】「朝起きたら、ベッドに全裸の支倉君 が寝ていた、とかそんな状況だ」 Iori: "Like... waking up next to a naked Hasekura-kun, something like that." 【征一郎】「なるほど」 Seiichirou: "I see." 【伊織】「流されたら寂しいってわからない？」 Iori: "You know what I'm talking about, right?" // needs another look // //流す could mean letting a joke slide. need TLC still --Frank// //prev: You understand what I'm saying, don't you? 【征一郎】「わかっているから流した」 Seiichirou: "I understand." // needs another look // //^// 【征一郎】「ところで、伊織は何も感じないのか？」 Seiichirou: "By the way, don't you feel anything from him like Erika?" 【伊織】「ああ」 Iori: "Ahh." //script trouble// 【征一郎】「性差があるということか」 Seiichirou: "I suppose it's because she's of opposite sex." 【伊織】「さあな、俺たちの欲求自体が不可解だし、細かいことはわからないよ」 Iori: "Maybe. I don't really understand our body desires in detail." //prev: "Perhaps. I don't really understand our body desires in detail." 【征一郎】「では、これが役立つかもしれんな」 Seiichirou: "Then this might be useful." 【伊織】「なにそれ？」 Iori: "What's that?" 【征一郎】「支倉、サッカーの授業で派手にやったらしい」 Seiichirou: "Looks like Hasekura had a soccer class today." //派手 = loud, showy. could mean he was going all out in the match and hurt himself.// 【伊織】「で、流血……と」 Iori: "He was bleeding?" 【伊織】「抜け目なさすぎだよ。くわばらくわばら」 Iori: "You're so sneaky. Kuwabara kuwabara." //footnote: kuwabara kuwabara; i don't want to add footnote more than necessary. should we go with this or just try to translate it? --Frank// //"knock on wood" doesn't have a nice ring to it.// 【征一郎】「急がせれば、明日には結果が出るだろう」 Seiichirou: "If we hurry, we can get the result by tomorrow." 【伊織】「そうしてくれ。早いに越したことはない」 Iori: "Please do. It's not that difficult." 【瑛里華】「いい加減にしてほしいんだけど」 Erika: "That's enough." 【伊織】「おや……ノックもしないとは、不調法だね」 Iori: "It's not polite to entering without knocking, you know?" //How about "rude" instead of "impolite"// //how about "not polite"? imo it's not character to say "it's rude"// 【瑛里華】「それは失礼しました」 Erika: "Well, sorry for that." 【瑛里華】「兄さんの言ったとおり、私はもう慣れたから、こっちからちょっかい出さなければ何も起こらないわ」 Erika: "Just as you said, nii-san. I've become used to him. Nothing bad is going to happen." // None of this or the next few lines make any sense. I believe she's saying that she's fine as long as she doesn't slip, and he thinks that's too close. // 【伊織】「それじゃ盛り上がらんだろ」 Iori: "Then you don't feel excited anymore?" 【瑛里華】「そういう問題じゃないでしょ」 Erika: "That's not the problem." 【伊織】 「いい加減、正直になったらどうだい？」 Iori: "Honestly, If you can't get over it then what will you do?" 【伊織】「猫も杓子も『私らしく』のご時世さ。自己犠牲なんて流行らないと思うね」 Iori: "There's no one like us these days. Self sacrifice shouldn't be our style, you know?" 【瑛里華】「彼を巻きこみたいわけ？」 Erika: "Are you dragging him into this?" 【伊織】「俺は、お前のためを思ってやってるんだけど」 Iori: "I'm just doing this for your sake." 【瑛里華】「余計なお世話よ」 Erika: "It's none of your business." 【伊織】「なあ瑛里華」 Iori: "Hey, Erika." 【瑛里華】「なによ？」 Erika: "What?" 【伊織】「お前がまっとうになる、いいチャンスだろ？」 Iori: "This is a good opportunity for you." 【瑛里華】「そんな面倒まで見てくれなくてけっこう」 Erika: "Don't bother. I'm fine." 【伊織】「自分でできないから、手を貸してるんじゃないか」 Iori: "You can't do this by yourself. I'm just trying to help." 【瑛里華】「私はやらないだけ」 Erika: Not that I can't. I just won't do it. 【伊織】「どうすべきかが決まってる以上、どっちでも一緒だろ？」 Iori: "Whatever you decide to do, they're they same, right?" 【瑛里華】「どうすべきかなんて決まってないわ」 Erika: "I haven't decided what to do yet." 【瑛里華】「ともかく、もう支倉くんをいじらないで」 Erika: "Anyway, leave Hasekura-kun alone." 【伊織】「嫌だと言ったら？」 Iori: "If I refuse?" 【瑛里華】「邪魔するわ」 Erika: "I'll stop you." 【瑛里華】「それじゃ」 Erika: "Goodbye." 【伊織】「どう思う、征？」 Iori: "What do you think, Sei?" 【征一郎】「自重しろ」 Seiichirou: "Don't do anything reckless." 【伊織】「つれないなぁ」 Iori: "How cold..." //Switch POV back to Kouhei// ゆっくりと目を開ける。 I slowly open my eyes. 見慣れた天井が見えた。 I see a familiar ceiling. 【孝平】「ふあ～」 Kouhei: "Fuaaa~" 部屋に戻ってごろごろしている間に眠ってしまったらしい。 Looks like I fell asleep after coming back to my room. 【司】「やっとお目覚めか」 Tsukasa: "Finally woke up, huh." 【孝平】「……なんで俺の部屋にいるんだ？」 Kouhei: "What are you doing in my room?" 【司】「俺は召集されただけだ」 Tsukasa: "I was just summoned here." 【かなで】「あ、やっと起きた」 Kanade: "Ah, you woke up!" 【陽菜】「おはよ、孝平くん」 Haruna: "Good morning, Kouhei-kun." 【白】 「お邪魔してます」 Shiro: "Sorry for the intrusion." 大集合だった。 Everyone is here. 【孝平】「俺にプライベートはないんですか」 Kouhei: "Can't I have some privacy!?" //prev ver: Am I not allowed to have some privacy!?"; too wordy i think// //prev: "Don't I have any privacy!?" //prev ver: "Am I not allowed privacy?"; sounds weird to me// 【かなで】「あるある」 Kanade: "Sure you can!" 【孝平】「どこにです」 Kouhei: "Where?" 【かなで】「異次元？」 Kanade: "In an alternate universe?" 時空を越えた。 I have to switch dimensions apparently. しかも疑問形だった。 And I doubt I'll get my privacy even with that. 【孝平】「だいたい、前に約束したじゃないですか」 Kouhei: "Anyway, didn't we agree?" 【孝平】「俺が部屋にいない時は…… あー」 Kouhei: "We agreed that when I wasn't here... Oh." そうか、俺がいたからいいのか。 Since I was in the room, she thought it was okay? 【孝平】 「できれば寝てるときも避けてもらえれば」 Kouhei: "If possible, please try not to use my room when I'm sleeping, okay?" 【かなで】「ちゃんと確認したよ？」 Kanade: "I definitely checked this time." 【孝平】「いつです？」 Kouhei: "When?" 【かなで】「さっき。『お茶会するよ？』って聞いたら『好きにして』って」 Kanade: "Just a little while ago, I said, 'Want to have tea?' and you replied, 'Do whatever you want...'" そういえば、そんなこと言った気もする。 Now that she mentions it, I feel like I did say that. 俺が許可したんなら仕方ない。 Well, there's no helping it if I gave her permission. 諦めて定位置に座った。 I give up and sit in my usual spot. 【陽菜】「孝平くんは何にする？」 Haruna: "What would you like. Kouhei-kun?" 【孝平】「んじゃ、紅茶」 Kouhei: "Black tea for me." ん？ Hmm? 白ちゃんの持ってるかわいいカップは…… I see a cute-looking cup. 【孝平】「自分の持ってきたんだ？」 Kouhei: "You brought your own cup?" 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 恥ずかしそうに微笑む。 She blushed. 【かなで】「えらいねー、わたしの言った通りにしてくれたんだ」 Kanade: "Isn't she a good girl? She did exactly what I told her to." かなでさんが白ちゃんの頭を撫でる。 Kanade-san gently pats her head. 【白】「く、くすぐったいです」 Shiro: "It... It tickles..." コンコン *knock knock* 【孝平】「ん、誰だろ？」 Kouhei: "Huh? I wonder who?" 【白】「あ、あの、お友達を呼んでもいいということでしたので」 Shiro: "Ah... well... you told me I could invite some friends, so... 【陽 菜】「誰か呼んでくれたの？」 Haruna: "You invited someone?" 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 玄関まで行って、ドアスコープを覗く。 I get to the door and look through the peephole. 白ちゃんのお友達ってどんな子だろう。 I wonder who her friend is.... ……まさか東儀先輩とかいうオチじゃないだろうな。 It's not Tougi-senpai, is it? 【孝平】「！」 Kouhei: "!" がちゃ *click* 【瑛里華】「お邪魔しても、いいかしら？」 Erika: "I hope I'm not intruding..." 【孝平】「ど、どうぞ」 Kouhei: "N... Not at all. Please come in." 部屋に入る瞬間、副会長の表情に緊張の色がにじんだ。 She becomes tense as soon as she enters the room. 【かなで】「あ……え～と」 Kanade: "Ah... um..." 【かなで】「えりりんいらっしゃーい！」 Kanade: "Welcome, Eririn!" 【瑛里華】 「えり、りん？」 Erika: "Eri... rin?" 【かなで】「ほらここ座るといいよっ！」 Kanade: "Come on. Sit here!" 【瑛里華】「あ、ありがとう」 Erika: "Th... Thank you." 【白】「お待ちしてました」 Shiro: "Thank you for coming." //lit. i was waiting for you// 【陽菜】「いらっしゃい、千堂さん」 Haruna: "Welcome, Sendou-san." 【瑛里 華】「こんばんは、悠木さん」 Erika: "Good evening, Yuuki-san." 【司】「スーパーゲストだな」 Tsukasa: "A very important guest, huh?" 【孝平】「ああ……」 Kouhei: "Yeah..." 【司】「どうした、変な顔して」 Tsukasa: "What's with that weird expression." 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei: "No, nothing." ホントはかなり驚いていた。 Actually, I'm astonished. 副会長がここに来るなんて、あまりにも予想外だ。 She was the last person I expected to come to my room. 【司】「しかし、なんで生徒会のお偉いさんが？」 Tsukasa: "But I wonder why one of the student council's big shots is here..." 【瑛里華】「白に誘われたのよ」 Erika: "Shiro invited me." 【瑛里華】「話を聞いたら面白そうだったから、ぜひ参加したいって思ったの」 Erika: "She told me about it. It sounded interesting." // How about "Her story of being over here sounded very interesting, so I wanted to participate."// //hmm... how about this version?// そう言って笑う副会長。 She gives me a smile. 笑顔を素直に受け取れない俺は、もしかして屈折してるのか？ I can't really tell what she thinks under that smile... 【孝平】「ぜ、ぜんぜん問題ないよ」 Kouhei: "Well, no problem." 【かなで】「と、こーへーは嬉しそうな顔をした」 Kanade: "You look glad, Kouhei." 【孝平】「勝手に人の表情を捏造しないでください」 Kouhei: "Please don't mistake people's expressions." 【かなで】「的確な状況説明だよ？」 Kanade: "But your face is telling us that." 【孝平】「違います」 Kouhei: "Nope." 【白】「嬉しくないですか？」 Shiro: "...Are you not happy?" 不安そうな目でじっと見られた。 She looks at me with a pair of worried eyes. 【孝平】「……とても嬉しいです」 Kouhei: "I'm.... happy." そう言うしかなかった。 I force myself to say that. 【瑛里華】「私も参加できて嬉しいわ」 Erika: "I'm also glad to be here." 【陽菜】「飲み物は何がいいのかな？」 Haruna: "What would you like to drink?" 【かなで】「えりりんは紅茶！」 Kanade: "Eririn wants black tea!" 【かなで】「だよね？」 Kanade: "Right?" 【瑛里華】「ええ」 Erika: "Yes." // no hesitation in her voice // 【かなで】「では、わたしが特別に淹れちゃおう」 Kanade: "Then, I'll make some especially for you." 紅茶を注ぐ。 She pours some black tea. 砂糖いっぱい投入。 Then she tosses in some sugar. 【かなで】「はい、まだ熱いからちょっと待たないとダメだよ？」 Kanade: "It's still hot so you should wait for awhile." 【瑛里華】「ありがとう」 Erika: "Thank you." なんだろう？ ... //maybe it's better to leave him ponder in this line. --Frank// 副会長は、どこかかなでさんとの距離をつかみかねている感じだ。 I get the feeling vice president already knows Kanade-san from somewhere. 【孝平】「かなでさんと副会長って知り合いなんですか？」 Kouhei: "Kanade-san, are you well acquainted with vice president?" 【かなで】「あ、えーと……」 Kanade: "Ah... well..." 【かなで】 「シークレット・サービス」 Kanade: "We know each other from the Secret Service." 要人護衛？ Is that some sort of VIP escort? さっぱりわからない。 I'm completely lost. 【かなで】「そういえば、今日、こーへー呼び出されてたよね？」 Kanade: "Speaking of which, why did you get called today?" 【司】「結局なんだったんだ？」 Tsukasa: "Yeah, what was all that?" 【孝平】「いや、なんか雑談して帰ってきた」 Kouhei: "It was only some idle chit-chat." 【陽菜】「それだけ？」 Haruna: "Is that it?" 正式に生徒会に誘われたわけじゃない。 There's no way the student council would ask me to join. 今の段階で言いふらすことでもないだろう。 Not at this point anyway. 【孝平】「だいたいは」 Kouhei: "Sort of." 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "That's right." 【司】「雑談のために放送とはな」 Tsukasa: "So he broadcast that just to invite you for a chit-chat?" 【瑛里華】「ほら、兄さんちょっと変わってるから」 Erika: "Nii-san is a little crazy." 一瞬、副会長と目が合う。 I make eye contact with vice president. 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika: "..." にっこり微笑まれた。 She smiles at me. 雑談で終わった、という方向で片づけたほうがよさそうだ。 It's better to leave it at that. 【かなで】「ふーん」 Kanade: "Hmmm?" 【白】「兄さまにも会われたんですか？」 Shiro: "Did you meet nii-sama?" 【孝 平】「いたけど、ずっとパソコンに向かってたよ」 Kouhei: "He was there, but he was at his computer the whole time." 【瑛里華】「征一郎さんは、急ぎの仕事があったから」 Erika: "Seiichiro-san had some urgent work." ちら *glance* また 目が合った。 Our eyes meet again. というか、ずっと俺をちらちら見ている気がする。 Or maybe she's gazing at me. どう考えてもおかしい。 No matter how I think about it, it's weird. 監督生室で会ったときだって、なんとなく俺を避けてたのに。 When we met at prefectural building, she was trying to avoid me as much as possible. なんでわざわざ俺の部屋に来るんだ？ Why would she suddenly come to my room by herself? 【かなで】「こーへーも、それでいいよね？」 Kanade: "Kouhei, is it okay with you?" 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 全然話を聞いてなかった。 I completely missed what she said to me. 【司】 「寝てたのか？」 Tsukasa: "Did you fall back asleep?" 【孝平】「ごめん、考え事してた」 Kouhei: "Sorry, I was thinking about something..." 【陽菜】「明日みんなで、街に行こうって話だよ」 Haruna: "We were talking about going into town together tomorrow." 明日はたしか……創立記念日だっけ。 Right, tomorrow is our school's foundation day, a holiday. 【陽菜】「どうかな？」 Haruna: "What do you think?" 【孝平】「いいん じゃないか」 Kouhei: "Why not?" というか、一度ぜひ案内してもらいたい。 I'd like them to guide me around the town once. 【かなで】「じゃあ、決定！」 Kanade: "Then its decided!" 【かなで】 「しろちゃんは礼拝堂のお仕事で行けないから、五人ね。わかった？」 Kanade: "Shiro-chan won't be able to come because of her work at the chapel, so there are only five of us." かなでさん、陽菜、司、俺。 Kanade-san, Haruna, Tsukasa and me. 四人。 That's just four. 一人足りない。 Who's the other one? 副会長と目があった。 ...Vice president? 【孝平】「副会長も？」 Kouhei: "Vice president as well?" 【瑛里華】「ええ、ちょうど明日は暇だったの よ」 Erika: Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. 【孝平】「な、なるほど」 Kouhei: "I... I see." 絶対におかしい。 This is getting really weird. どういう風の吹き回しだろうか。 What is going to happen? //tea party ends// 【陽菜】「お待たせ、全部洗い終わったよ」 Haruna: "Sorry to make you wait. I've finished washing everything." 【白】「テーブルも綺麗になりました」 Shiro: "I've already cleaned the table." 【かなで】「ん、ご苦労さま」 Kanade: "Thank you, everyone." 【孝平】「人が多いと早いな」 Kouhei: "It's a lot faster with more people to help out." 【かなで】「んでは、解散っ」 Kanade: "Well, let's call it a night." 【かなで】「みんな明日のためにゆっくり休むんだよー」 Kanade: "Get a good sleep for tomorrow, everyone!" 【司】「へいへい」 Tsukasa: "Alright, alright." 【陽菜】「お休みなさい」 Haruna: "Good night." 【白】「お邪魔しました」 Shiro: "I'll be leaving now." みんなが次々に帰って行く。 Everyone leaves one by one. 最後に部屋を出ようとした副会長が振り返った。 The last one is vice president. 【瑛里華】「おやすみなさい」 Erika: "Good night." 【孝平】「……おやすみ」 Kouhei: "...Night." 【瑛里華】「また明日ね」 Erika: "See you tomorrow." 【孝平】 「……そうだな」 Kouhei: "...Yeah." 【瑛里 華】「何か言いたそうな顔してるわね」 Erika: "You look like you want to say something." 【孝平】 「聞きたいことならある」 Kouhei: "I have something I want to ask." 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、談話室にでも行かない？」 Erika: "Then, do you want to come to the lounge?" 【孝平】「ここじゃダメなのか？」 Kouhei: "Can't we talk here?" 【瑛里 華】「あのね、こんな時間に男の子と部屋で二人きりになったらまずいでしょ」 Erika: "Don't you think it's bad to be alone with a guy in his room at this hour...?" 呆れたように言った。 That's obviously true. 時計を見ると、思ったよりも遅い時間になって いた。 I look at the clock and realize it's already late. 【孝平】「わかった、そうしよう」 Kouhei: "Okay, let's go then." 副会長と二人で、部屋を後にした。 We leave the room together. 消灯時間１５分前の談話室は、ひとけがなく静かだった。 There are only fifteen minutes before the lights are out, so it's quiet here. //i think this is enough to tell the readers that no one's in the lounge. --Frank// 副会長の呼吸の音が聞こえそうなほどだ。 I can hear vice president's breathing. 心臓がいつもより速く動いている。 My pulse races. 俺は緊張しているのだろうか。 Am I nervous? たぶん、そうだ。 Probably. 副会長の意図を知りたい。 I want to know what her intention is. どうして部屋まできたのか。 Why did she come to my room? 【瑛里華】「聞きたいことって？」 Erika: "What do you want to ask?" 談話室に、小さな声が反響した。 Her voice echoes in the empty lounge. 【孝平】「どうしてお茶会に来たのかと思ってさ」 Kouhei: "Why did you come to the tea party?" //this sounds a little disapproving imo.// 【瑛里華】「そんなこと？」 Erika: "Is that what you want to ask?" 呆れたように言う。 She sounded surprised. 【瑛里華】「言ったでしょ？」 Erika: "I told you, didn't I?" 【瑛里華】 「白の話を聞いて、面白そうだと思っただけ」 Erika: "Shiro told me about it, and it sounded interesting." 【孝平】「それ、おかしくないか」 Kouhei: "That's strange?" 【瑛里華】「何が？」 Erika: "What is?" 【孝平】「はじめて会ったときから、俺を避けてたのに」 Kouhei: "You've been avoiding me ever since our first meet." 【瑛里華】「始業式みたいな仕返しをしに来たとでも思った？」 Erika: "You think I came to get back at you, like the opening ceremony?" 【孝平】「いや、そうじゃなくて」 Kouhei: "No, that's not what I mean." 【瑛里華】「じゃあなに？」 Erika: "Then what?" 回りくどいのはダメらしい。 Looks like beating around the bush isn't going to work. 【孝平】「ごめん、今のなし」 Kouhei: "Never mind. It's nothing." 【瑛里華】「は？」 Erika: "Huh?" 【孝平】「お茶会はどうでもいいんだ」 Kouhei: "I don't care about the tea party or whatever." 【瑛里華】「なによそれ」 Erika: "What's that supposed to mean?" 【孝平】「なんで俺を避けてたのか聞きたいだけなんだ」 Kouhei: "I just want to ask why you've been avoiding me." 【瑛里華】「……聞いて、どうするの？」 Erika: "And what are you going to do with it?" 【孝平】「直せることなら直すよ」 Kouhei: "If it's something I can solve, I'll deal with it." 【瑛里華】「なんで、そんなことするのよ？」 Erika: "Why? Why would you do that?" 【孝平】「副会長とはじめて会った時にさ、思ったんだ」 Kouhei: "I've been thinking about it since the time I met you." 【孝平】「今までになかった生活ができるかもしれないって」 Kouhei: "I really feel like I could start a new life here." 春の陽射しの中で、俺を歓迎してくれた副会長。 I saw vice president standing out under the golden ray of the spring sun greeting me. あのとき、俺は確かに「今までになかったもの」の訪れを感じていた。 At that moment, I could also see "something I've never had before". 【孝平】「そう思わせてくれた本人に避けられるのって、なんか嫌だろ？」 Kouhei: "When the person who gave you that impression is avoiding you, wouldn't it feel bad?" 【瑛里華】「ふうん」 Erika: "Hmm..." ちょっと鼻白んだ感じのあいづちを打つ。 She sounded a little ashamed. ま、俺の勝手な思いこみだから無理もない。 Well, that might just be my wishful thinking. 青臭い話だし。 I'm not very good with words, after all. 【瑛里華】「私は避けてたわけじゃないのよ」 Erika: "I haven't been avoiding you..." 【孝平】「ダウト」 Kouhei: "I doubt that." 【瑛里華】「黙って聞いて」 Erika: "Be quiet and listen." 【瑛里華】「あれはその……体調の問題なの。だから、あなたが気にすることないわ」 Erika: "It's... well... it's just... my physical condition. There's nothing you should worry about." 【孝平】「初日はそうだったかもしれないけど、ずっと変だっただろ？」 Kouhei: "That was what I thought on the first day, but you've been acting strange until now." 【瑛里華】「だから、それは……ほら、体調であるでしょ」 Erika: "Like I said, it's... my physical condition... you know." 副会長が視線を逸らす。 She averts her eyes. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 女の子＋体調不良＋定期的＝○○。 Girl + poor physical condition + periodic cycles = ... 【孝平】「！」 Kouhei: "!" 女の子特有のアレか。 Wait, could it be... "that"? //"one of those" doesn't sound specific. --Frank// なら、月に一回じゃないかとも思うが、こればっかりは不思議ミステリー。 But I thought they had it once a month... This only deepens the mystery. 【孝平】「気づかなかった、ごめん……」 Kouhei: "I didn't realize it. I'm sorry." 【孝平】「俺が勘違いしてた」 Kouhei: "It's my misunderstanding." 【瑛里華】「わかってくれればいいんだけど……」 Erika: "It's fine so long as you understand." 【瑛里華】「とりあえず、はいっ」 Erika: "Anyway, here." 白くしなやかな手が俺に差し出された。 She offers me her soft white hand. //i don't like "pale". and it's not a pinky promise. >_< --Frank// 握手？ A handshake? 【瑛里華】「仲直りの証」 Erika: "To make our reconciliation official." 【孝平】「子供っぽくないか」 Kouhei: "Isn't this a little childish?" 【瑛里華】「それだけじゃないわ、これは誓いよ」 Erika: "It's not that kind of promise. This is a vow." 【孝平】「なんの？」 Kouhei: "For what?" 【瑛里華】「一緒に楽しい学院生活を送っていくための」 Erika: "A vow to seek an enjoyable school life together." 心地よい飾り気のない笑顔。 She smiles in a soft yet demure way. 普通の人が口にしたら、間違いなく臭くなるセリフを。 Had anyone else said this to me, I'd be extremely suspicious. この人は自然に言う。 She makes it sound natural. はじめて会ったときもそうだった。 Just like the time I first met her. 彼女の繰り出した、笑顔と直線的な歓迎のコンビネーション── The combination of her smile and direct nature... それは、転校ばかりだった俺にとって、ちょっとばかり刺激の強い癒しだったのだろう。 ...completely healed the wounds inflicted by repeated transfers. 人と短期間でうまく付き合うには、いい意味でも悪い意味でも、相手に合わせる必要がある。 To get along with everyone in a short time, you need to constantly interact with them, whether they mean well or ill. 年がら年じゅう、相手をとっかえひっかえしている俺なんて、もうガードをガチガチに固めたボクサーみたいなもんで。 Year after year, having met many new friends, I eventually became a boxer frozen in a guarding stance... どこをどう狙ってもパンチが当たらないようにしてた。 ...such that I would not be hurt by any punches, no matter where they aimed at. そのガードが、副会長の笑顔一発でもろくも崩れ去ったというか、ガードごと銃で撃たれたというか……。 But she managed to destroy my guarding stance with a single smile. だからこそ俺は「今までにないもの」の訪れを感じたのだと思う。 That's why I can say I've already found "something I've never had before". 【瑛里華】「これからもよろしく」 Erika: "I'll be counting on you from now on." そう、この笑顔にだ。 Yes, it's that smile. 【孝平】「こちらこそよろしく」 Kouhei: "Me too." 惹かれるように、俺の指先が、副会長の白い指先を目指す。 I reach out for her hand with a captivated feeling. 触れ合うまでの時間は、無限のようにも思えたし、一瞬のことだったようにも思えた。 The time when I stretch my hand feels like eternity, but it also feels like an instant. そのくらい、俺は煮立ってたってことだ。 During that time, my emotions are boiling over. 彼女がセールスマンなら、きっと歴史に残るトップセールスをたたき出すに違いない。 If she were a saleswoman, she'd surely set the all-time sales record. そんな下らないことを考えながら、 While I'm thinking about these silly things... 俺たちの指先は、 ...our hands... 触れ合った。 ...connect. //flashback; the speeches must sync with FA00050// 【瑛里華】「私の手って少し冷たいのよ」 Erika: "My hand is a little cold." 始業式の言葉どおり、その手は少し冷たかった。 Just like what she said during the opening ceremony, her hand was a bit cold. 【瑛里華】「冷たかったり、寂しそうに見えたりしたのなら――」 Erika: "If it is cold and lonely, then..." 【瑛里華】「私と手を繋ぎましょう」 Erika: "Hold onto my hand." //flashback ends// きっと温かいし、寂しくないと思うの―― Now it isn't cold and lonely anymore. 手を握りあう。 I take her hand. ゆっくりと離れた俺の手は、前より少し温かくなっていた。 And as our hands slowly part, I realize mine is a bit warmer than before.